Breaking Vows
by no-one-keeps-secrets
Summary: Priest/Priestess She knew he loved her, and she loved him too, but she needed to hear him say it. So many things were changing, but Priestess still needed help breaking her vows.


**Breaking Vows: **

**Baby Steps**

A cool breeze blew across Priestesses face waking her from her sleep. Her nightmares had been haunted by images of vampires and Black Hat's final moments alive. It was actually a relief to be awake so she could escape the images that haunted her mind. To try and calm her nerves, Priestess stared at the flickering flames of the dying campfire. All it did was remind her of her newfound reality. Priestess had gone against the church and was now going to fight an entire war with only her, Priest and possibly Hicks defending humans. It was going to be a losing battle. She sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. At least God was still on her side. Even though she went against the church, God would always truly be with Priestess, no matter where she went.

"Get away from me!" Lucy cried in her sleep. Clearly she was caught up in a nightmare too. Priestess would've comforted her, but Hicks was already beside Lucy, simply pulling her tighter in an embrace. Resentment filled Priestess at Lucy. First of all, she was the spawn of the man Priestess loved and another woman, and she was allowed to be with the man she loved, unlike Priestess. Being a priestess had led her to meet the love of her life, but also kept her away from him.

"Forgive me for my sins." Priestess whispered into the air, to God. She felt bad for being jealous, in love and weak. She was supposed to be the strong warrior for the Lord. "I'm sorry, and I know you have a plan for me, but sometimes, it's so hard." It was getting harder and harder for Priestess to spend time with Priest. She loved him so much that it hurt inside, but she couldn't be with him.

"What's wrong?" Priest came and sat down next to Priestess. He couldn't help but admire her beauty at a moment like this, when she actually showed her vulnerable side.

"It's nothing." Priestess insisted. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Priest reached over and wiped away a tear that Priestess hadn't realized was there. The shock of him touching her was overwhelming and it felt so intimate that Priestess turned her face away. She was grateful of Priest's concern for her, it showed that he cared. "You can tell me anything."

"Everything is so different now. I'm scared." Priestess admitted. "How can we defeat an entire army of vampires? How can we save the people without the church helping us?" How can I be so close to you without my heart breaking? She added silently.

"I don't know." Priest confessed. "We'll get through this. Together." He reached over and grabbed the Priestess's hand. She took a sharp intake of breath and hoped that he didn't notice. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

"Do you still love her?" Priestess asked and Priest knew she was talking about Shannon.

"It feels disloyal to say no, but it's true. I stopped loving her a while ago." Priest dropped his head, ashamed. "She was dead to me even before she died. It was easier to forget about her that way."

"I understand." Priestess looked into Priest's eyes and tried to truly understand what he was feeling. "Why didn't you go back to her when the war was over?"

"Because I didn't love her anymore. I loved someone else." Priest sighed and dropped Priestess's hand. She instantly missed the warmth of his hand. "It wouldn't of been right for me to go back."

"Who?" Priestess whispered. She knew he loved her, but she needed to hear him say it. So many things were changing, but Priestess still needed help breaking her vows.

"You. It's always been you. I love you." Priest leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side so his lips landed on her cheek.

"I love you too." Priestess said, but her eyes were confused and uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Priest repeated his earlier words.

"I just don't know what to do. I want to feel happiness and pleasure, but I still want to obey God." Priestess broke eye contact with Priest. She didn't want him to see her inner battle.

"We've already broken our vows." Priest breathed into Priestess's neck. She gasped, but didn't pull away. "You can always say stop. We can take baby steps."

"Baby steps." Priestess agreed, still distracted by the warm tingling on her neck. It was a feeling she had never felt before. Priest pressed his lips straight onto her pulse point and Priestess moaned. His toungue danced across, lighting her skin on fire. He didn't suck hard enough to leave a mark, but still hard enough to please Priestess. She tried so hard not to make any noises so that they wouldn't wake Lucy and Hicks. Interruption would be awful after it had taken them so long to start. Suddenly, Priest's mouth was gone and Priestess missed the feeling.

"Are you ready?" Priest was slowly bringing his lips closer to Priestess's.

"Yes." Priestess was the one who pressed her lips against Priest's. The kiss was slow, hesitant and sweet, but created a passion that Priestess didn't think it was possible to feel. "Does kissing always feel this good?"

"Only when it's with someone you love." Priest had forgotten how young Priestess had been when she was recruited. This was her first time kissing, or just being with someone she loved. He was determined to make it perfect. He ran his toungue around the outside of her lips, asking for permission to enter. Priestess complied and opened her mouth just big enough for Priest to slip his toungue inside. The mere feel of someone else's toungue in her mouth forced a moan from Priestess, allowing Priest's toungue in deeper. This feeling was so new, so Priestess was unsure what to do, but gradually Priest's toungue coaxed hers to join in. Exploring Priest's mouth was more than Priestess could have ever asked for. She had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Within seconds, their makeout session was turning into a battle for dominance. Priest was more experienced, but Priestess refused to go down without a fight, and was learning quickly how to make her lover moan. Heat was spreading throughout her entire body and she wanted to make Priest feel it too. Priestess broke the kiss and licked Priest's neck, making him shudder with desire. She was just so effortlessly sexy.

"You're amazing Nikita." Priest grunted, making Priestess stop.

"You remember my real name?" Priestess was shocked. She had told him years ago.

"I remember a lot of things about you." Priest whispered in her ear. "Did you forget my name?"

"I could never do that Cameron." Priestess smiled up into Priest's eyes. "You aren't the only one with a good memory."

"I'm glad." Priest leaned in to kiss Priestess again, but she put her finger on his bottom lip.

"I think it's time to stop. We all need our rest, and I don't want to wake up Lucy or Hicks. We have a war against the vampires to win." Priestess reminded him. "And I don't think I'm ready for anything else. Not yet."

"Baby steps." Priest repeated and put his arm around Priestess. "Goodnight Nikita."

"Goodnight Cameron." Priestess snuggled into Priest's body and was asleep within a matter of minutes. For the first time in years, she didn't have any nightmares.

**Author's Note: I'm currently writing two Nikita fanfictions, but I just really wanted to write this. (I'm a huge Maggie Q fan!) Please review and let me know if you think I should continue this story, I don't know whether I should keep it as a one-shot or lengthen it to a three chapter story. I also love constructive criticism. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Amanda**


End file.
